Star Trek: Artifact
by ScifiGameCrazy
Summary: Set in the 22nd Century in the year 2152, Starfleet finds an alien artifact that could lead to Earth's past and also to dark origins of an old alien race.


Star Trek: The Artifact

Synopsis: This is an original fan fic based in the 22nd Century during the year 2152, Enterprise era.

Author's Note: This based around Commander Shepard and his mission to uncover an ancient alien race that was thought to have been wiped out centuries ago.

[/b

Location: O'Mally's Pub, San Francisco, Earth

Scene: Bar

Commander Brad Shepard sat at the bar drinking down a glass of Ale, as he sat there a Starfleet Officer walked in and headed over to Brad's location.

"Commander Shepard?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Shepard said.

"I'm Lieutenant Williams from Starfleet Command, sir. I was sent to find you." The young man said.

"Really? Well, you wasted your time, Lieutenant." Shepard said as he gulped down his glass of ale.

"My orders come from Admiral West, sir. He said you'd know him." The officer said.

"Admiral West...yeah, I know him." Shepard said softly.

"He wants you to meet him in office." The Officer said.

"What for?" Shepard asked as he finally turned around to look at the young office.

"To be reinstated into Starfleet." The officer said.

Location: Starfleet Command-Moments Later

Scene: Admiral West's Office

Shepard walked into West's office in full uniform, as he fixed it he looked at West and sighed.

"These damn uniforms are still too tight." He said.

West chuckled.

"How you been, Shepard?" He asked him.

"Been better. What did you want...sir?" Shepard asked.

"I need you to investigate something for me, an alien artifact was found on Terra Nova about two weeks ago and intelligence has been trying to figure out it's origins. Since you're an expert at translating languages I thought maybe you'd be interested." West explained.

"You reinstated me to look over an alien relic, sir?" Shepard asked.

"It's not just the relic, I want you try and figure out where it came from and perhaps make contact." West said.

"How old is this thing suppose to be?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know, it could over a thousand years old." West said.

"Maybe it was an alien race that once existed on Terra Nova." Shepard said.

"Perhaps, but I still need you to look it over." West said.

Shepard ran his hand over his dark brown hair and let out a long sigh.

"Why can't the Enterprise do this? I mean Captain Archer has seen more alien artifacts then any one else in Starfleet." Shepard said.

"Damn it, Shepard. I'm trying to get you back into the game by doing this one favor for me...you were discharged for reckless behavior and assaulting a superior officer. You're lucky I don't let them throw you back into the brig for another two years." West said, as he was getting upset now.

"So, if I translate this artifact I can come back?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." West said.

"Alright, I'll do it." Shepard said.

Location: Federation Science Station Terra Venture-An Hour Later

Scene: Science Lab

Shepard entered the lab and saw a beautiful young human woman working on a console near the artifact, he walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Doctor Smith?" He asked.

The woman looked at him and smiled.

"Yes? Ah, you must be Commander Shepard, I was told by Admiral West you were coming." She said.

"He told me to come by and try to translate the alien language from the artifact." Shepard said.

"It's such a strange dialect. I've never seen something so complex before." Smith said as she looked over the artifact.

Shepard walked closer to the artifact that was encased in glass.

"Did you try to look for it in any history files?" Shepard asked.

"Yes and it came up empty." Smith said.

"You might want to try early 20th Century history, I read 20th Century documentary book on a conspiracy called 'Roswell' and it stated that the military of that time found an alien artifact with strange and encrypted words. It might be related." Shepard said.

"That's true, but I don't know if I'll find any pictures of it. People during that time were paranoid by aliens and normally made things up, I wouldn't try to research this artifact's history based on someone's else opinion." Smith said.

Shepard walked over to the computer database console.

"It doesn't hurt to try." He said.

He started to press a few buttons as he looked over 20th Century history and found a few pictures, he then saw a picture of a farmer holding a metal object with strange writing on it.

"I think I found your artifact, Doctor." Shepard said.

Smith walked over to the console and looked at the screen.

"That's it. That's the same writing that's on this artifact. Good work, Commander." Smith said and walked back over to the artifact.

"The only problem now is to try and translate it." Shepard said.

Location: Space

Scene: Alien Craft

On board an alien craft, a dark figure looked at its view screen and saw the since station on it, a small green orb was glowing on top of the image and the creature hissed.

"Set course for this station." It said in a strange raspy voice as it communicated in clicks and whistles.

Location: Terra Venture

Scene: Lounge

Shepard sat down at one of the tables and had himself a well balanced meal, he even had water to drink instead of booze for once.

Smith walked in and saw Shepard, she walked over to him and sat down.

"I have exciting news, Commander." She said as she looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I was able to translate some of the writings on the artifact we have and compared it to the one from 1947. They match just like we suspected and not only that but they are both a piece from a ship." Smith explained.

"What's it made from?" Shepard asked.

"Some type of unknown metal I think. I also believe that this metal was suppose to be indestructible." Smith said.

"So, these aliens were trying to make a scout ship that couldn't be destroyed or harmed?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. But, as you can tell from the data banks and the artifact we have, it failed." Smith said.

"That explains a lot." Shepard said.

"Dr. Smith, please report to the command hub. Dr. Smith to the command hub." A male officer said over the comm system.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's going on? I'm only called to the command deck it something happened." Smith said.

Scene: Command Deck

Shepard and Smith walk onto the command deck only to find a mysterious figure in a dark cloak staring at them and holding a male officer by the neck.

"Oh, my God." Shepard said quietly.

"I think we found our aliens." Smith said.

"Give us our artifact." The alien said in clicks and whistles.

"Did that thing just speak common?" Shepard asked.

"It must have learned our language over the years." Smith said.

"We mean you no harm...we're scientists and your artifact was on a planet near one of our colonies. We're sorry if we threatened you in any way." Shepard said.

The alien dropped the officer to the ground.

"Threat? You colonize on our planet...you demolish our cities. You are more then a threat! You are the enemy." The alien said.

"Perhaps we could discuss this in a peaceful manner?" Smith asked.

"No peace. Give us our artifact or we will destroy your station." The alien said and moved close to Shepard and Smith. It appeared to have gray colored skin and black eyes with no pupils.

"The artifact is in the science lab...take it if you need to." Shepard said.

"Commander! I have spent years researching that artifact." Smith said as she looked at him.

"It belongs to them, I don't want any bloodshed." He said.

"Bloodshed? You are right...I don't not wish to kill your people. But I would have it was needed." The alien said.

"Then I give you your artifact back in offer of peace." Shepard said.

"We will take it, but we will not accept the offer of peace. You killed many of my people over the centuries. It will take us time...to forgive you." The alien and then it disappeared in a white flash of light.

"I hope you know what you have done, Commander. That thing could have been a weapon." Smith said.

"It's just a piece of their history, Doctor. Who are we to stand in the way of history?" Shepard said.

"Do you think they'll return?" Smith asked.

"One day, maybe...only time will tell." Shepard said.

THE END


End file.
